mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Collections
Collections are groups of related loot items earned by completing jobs. If you earn all items in a collection you may put the collection into the vault to earn a bonus. To see the collectible loot items you have earned, click on Inventory then on Collections. There are seven items in each collection. Collectible loot items drop occasionally upon completion of crime jobs. It is possible to have mastered every job in a level range without earning that level's entire collection. The total bonus is 28 Energy, 25 Health, 13 Attack, 20 Defense =New York collections= Street Thug tier Diamond Flush Bonus: +1 Energy Boost: Tripwire (+10 Defense skill) Kings of Diamond can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Associate tier Heart Flush Bonus: +5 Health Boost: Cappuccino (-3 Job Energy cost) Kings of Hearts can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Soldier tier Sculptures Bonus: +3 Defense Boost: Alarm System (+15 Robbing Defense skill) Snake Sculpture can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Poker Chips Bonus: +2 Attack Boost: Bulldog (+18 fight Defense skill) Purple Poker Chip can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Club Flush Bonus: +3 Attack Boost: Problem Solver (-5 Job Energy costs) Kings of Clubs can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Boxing Bonus: +3 Attack Boost: Semi-Pro Boxer (+15 Attack skill) Heavy Bag can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Enforcer tier Cigars Bonus: +2 Energy Boost: Fixer (-8 Job Energy costs) Gold Cigar can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Spade Flush Bonus: +2 Stamina Boost: Sting Genade (+20 Attack skill) Kings of Spades can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Billiard Balls Bonus: ''' 1 Stamina '''Boost: Bouncer (+27 Robbing Defense skill) Cue Ball can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Hitman tier Rings Bonus: +4 Defense Boost: Blueprints (-10 Job Energy costs) Ruby Ring can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Ties Bonus: +6 Defense Boost: Injunction (+25 Fight Defense skill) Paisley Tie can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Capo tier Paintings Bonus: +6 Energy Boost: Motion Detector (+37 Robbing Defense skill) Monet Painting can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Cufflinks Bonus: +10 Health Boost: Corporate Muscle (+35 Attack skill) Onyx Cufflinks can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Barber Bonus: ''' +4 Energy '''Boost: Shave & A haircut (+35 Fight Defense skill) Scissors can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Consigliere tier Great Race Horses Bonus: +7 Energy Boost: Inside Tip (-16 Job Energy costs) Ormonde can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Lottery Tickets Lotto Bonus: ''' +10% to job loot drops '''Boost: =Cuba Collections= El Soldado tier Rum Drinks Bonus: ''' +8 Energy '''Boost: Flaming shot (+30 attack skill) El Capitan tier Tropical Fruits Bonus: ''' +3 Stamina '''Boost: Boost Smoothie (-18 job energy costs) El Jefe tier Entertainers Bonus: '''+10 Health '''Boost: Sandbag Wall (+35 fight defense skill) El Patron tier Tropical Fish Bonus: ''' +5 Attack '''Boost: Blowfish Dart (+40 attack skill) El Padrino tier Beards Bonus: ''' +7 Defense '''Boost: Hobo Lookout (+60 robbing defense skill) Unlock: No Razors Needed Achievements =Moscow Collections= Baklany tier Prison Tattoos Bonus: ''' +6 Defence '''Boost: Temporary Tattoo (+42 fight defense skill) Boets tier Matryoshka Dolls 'Bonus: ' +7 Energy 'Boost: ' Hidden Matryoshka (-20 job energy costs)